Demon's fruit
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: When the Demon king found the small red-haired succubus, he found out that his small range of emotions could be larger. As lust took over his mind for the small child he adopted as his "brother" he hadn't known that the past Demon king told his "brother" some secret. Now as he almost takes his brother someone interrupts them and the old Lord took advantage of this. Four-shot, UsUk
1. Chapter 1

The demon king is someone you don't want to cross lines with. He's the demon who surpasses the previous demon king; Lord Braginsky who struck fear into every lower-ranking with his false, childish smile. He loves no one and always has a stoic face when walking outside of his palace. Everyone seems to think that the heartless demon king is just that. Heartless. Void of any emotion and only shows a twinge of emotion when he's killing a human, eating a soul or just torturing anything. But alas that is a lie for the demon king has shown emotions outside of hatred, blood lust and disgust. Ever since he found a small red-haired male succubus (which was extremely rare) he had found that he could have a larger range of emotion. King Alfred first was a middle rank demon who worked his way to the top by killing humans with the best souls, creating fallen angels, destroying life's and toying with humans. Soon he reached a greater level of power then the old Lord and overthrew the old Lord but not without paying a price. You see when Alfred had found the small demon child who was named Arthur, Lord Braginsky found out about it and had seen something within the small child. He created a bond with the small child who was Alfred's "brother" and cast a spell on him which Alfred had no knowledge about. So now the demon king had a ticking timer on his moments with his younger "brother" that he never knew about.

* * *

"Demon king! Demon king! I brought you this delicious soul!" A brunette succubus said holding a glowing orb that held a powerful soul of a pure women who was know in the Heavens above. She held it in between her breasts and pushed her breasts up, trying to seduce the raven haired demon. He looked at her with his stoic face and took it. She was about to say something when a dull voice interrupted her.

"Alfred-sama, you are being requested by your guest." Kiku said walking towards the two demons. His black Japanese styled naval uniform flapping slightly from the sudden gust of wind that passed by in the world of the damned. Alfred inwardly smirked and nodded as he turned away from the annoying succubus and walked towards the grand palace.

"Thank you Kiku. Please escort this lovely doll back outside of the palace grounds." He said in slight annoyance of the women and kept walking. Kiku nodded and snapped his index finger against his thumb causing the succubus to be transported outside of the palace gates. Alfred finally entered the palace filled with gold, silver and jewels along with spheres in shelves that held precious souls. He was making his way towards the secondary living room that held what demon's mostly found as a sickening color to pair up with glorious black. The room that used to be filled with black ivory couches with red couch cushions and paintings of past lords, family members, and was a room to indulge in the savory souls was now converted into a child's play room. The room had black curtains hanging in the entrance and all over the four pillars that hid a floor covered in cushions of pink, red and black. Behind a thin pink curtain was a small demon child. He was giggling as he was playing with one of his many stuffed animals; currently he was handling a pink stuffed bunny who had black x's as eyes, a stitched up stomach, one folded long ear while the other was missing a small part of it's tip seeming as if it was bitten off. He flapped his small black leather wings and his small tail flicked around. Alfred gently lifted the curtain and was greeted by the sight of his little "brother" having a tea party with Mr. Bunny, Mr. Ted; a brown teddy bear with a left red bead eye and a black x on the right. He had a purple and black bow tied around his neck with a purple top hat on his right ear while the left one was half bitten off. Ms. Annie, a white wolf cub who had dark cerulean bead eyes and had bloody paws. She was the only one who was fully intact and also the only one with blood.

"You wanted to see me Artie?" Alfred said with a gentle smile towards his little brother while trying to keep himself from licking his lips at the sight of the younger demon. Now he won't deny the fact that he felt a sexual attraction towards the child, why do you think he's hidden Arthur from the others? The child was a beautiful male succubus and he did not want anyone to challenge him for Arthur for he would make Arthur his mate. Arthur turned to face his brother with a weak smile now and nodded slightly. Alfred did not like how Arthur was acting since the small child was acting as if something had frighten him (which should have been impossible since the demon king had only let Kiku and Natalya(1) know about the child's existence) and crouched down to his brother and placed a black leather gloved hand on the porcelain skin.

"What's wrong Artie? Did Nat scare you with her stories about what angels do to small demon children?" He asked playfully as he wanted to see a smile on the child's face. (Strangely it always caused him to smile when they mentioned anything about angels.) Arthur whimpered slightly and his eyes started to tear slightly.

"He said I couldn't tell you..." Arthur mumbled quietly causing Alfred to frown slightly.

"Who said you couldn't tell me?" He asked.

"He said I can't tell you his name...Big brother...I'm tired...carry me." He asked sweetly towards the demon king. Had it been another person Alfred would have scoffed and slapped them but since it was his younger brother whose emerald eyes gleamed with the look of fright and begging as he looked at him, he couldn't say no. Alfred sighed and nodded causing a tired smile to appear on the red head's face. Alfred pulled Arthur into his arms and stood up, cradling the child in his arms. Arthur held onto Mr. Bunny and his eyes slowly started to slip.

"Do you want to sleep in your room?" Alfred asked already knowing the answer to the question though.

"I wanna sweep with you...I'm scawed..." Arthur mumbled sleepily snuggling himself closer to his brother who chuckled softly and swung his tail slowly.

"Okay. Don't worry Arthur, big brother is here to protect you." Alfred whispered and started walking towards his bedchambers.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Ivan chuckled as he re-appeared in his home in the earthling world. His violet eyes glowed in the dark house as he raised his clawed hand towards his face to move his razor sharp clawed fingers in front of him. He chuckled in amusement as he returned from his visit to Arthur.

"I told that idiot that he will pay the price for defeating me. Now I shall claim my prize soon. Oh how joyful this will be." He said with a smirk and pulled up his scarf to hide his smirk. Soon he opened his door, letting the Siberian winter gust blow into his face. He sighed softly and closed the door before running into the forest. "I will feed my thirst for blood meanwhile he is with his brother. After all I will tease my comrade before taking what he desires." Ivan said with a dark chuckle. Soon enough he dashed at the speed of light (since he was a demon nothing could kill him. Not even the power of the all mighty god could kill him) into a nearby village and seduced a young maiden in the tavern before taking her into the alleyway and pinning her onto the red bricked wall. He slowly whispered sweet nothings and false promises before kissing her down her neck. Soon he licked her neck causing a moan to rise from the eighteen year old girl. Ivan smirk and opened his jaw slightly, exposing his now visible fangs and bit into the girls neck. He muffled her mouth with his hand to quiet her screams of pain and slowly drank every last once of blood in the girl. He pulled away and wiped his bloodied mouth with a smile and chuckled.

"Thank you for donating your blood so willingly возлюбленная. Your naiveness is such a an exquisite taste. It adds to the flavor. If only you were pure." He said and pulled out a sunflower; he placed it in her hands and covered her in snow as if she was sleeping. And with that his true demonic appearance came out. His downwards pointed horns grew on top of his silver hair, his black leather wings that had a wingspan of 5 feet spreed out from his back, ripping out from beneath his winter jacket; his four foot tail appeared from the base of his back and his clawed hands finally appeared again.

"Ah I almost had forgotten how good it felt to kill a human and drink all their blood." He said and flapped his wings. He flew towards the roof of the tavern and cracked a grin. "Oh how great it will feel when I drink all of the blood from these pathetic humans." And with that Ivan used his powers to caused the sky to turn from sunlit midday to the darkness of night. He created blizzard like conditions to knock out the electricity in the tavern and then laughed. "How great it is to be evil." He whispered with his wicked grin and punched a hole into the ceiling causing even more panic to the unsuspecting humans.

.

.

.

.

To say the amount of bloodshed was devastating was an understatement. There laid decapitated everywhere in their own pools of blood and Ivan was finishing up with the last male. He spat the blood into the humans face and growled.

"You taste disgusting. I shall just kill you." He hissed and with that he laughed psychotically at the fear the man had in his eyes before he ripped off his head from his body. Ivan's eyes glowed even brighter as his blood lust was still going on. He tossed the head aside and sighed. Now he was bored with these humans. So why not claim his prize? He thought about it and nodded.

"I hope you have not taken him yet король демонов. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your precious little _брат._"Ivan said with his childish smile and snapped his fingers to transport him back to the demonic realm.

* * *

**A/N: ...O_O wtf? Lol it's a two shot! Will be updated later! It's like 4:40 am here! Too much partying for me. So in the next chapter it'll be Demon King!Alfred x Shota!Arthur for a moment! He'll be...interrupted ;) by someone. Some people are just such cockblocks! XD **

**(1) Natalya actually is a kind demon when she's around children. **

**возлюбленная = Sweetheart (please correct me if this is wrong!)**

**король демонов = Demon king**

**братbrother**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred sighed as he pulled the duvet over Arthur and himself. He kept caressing the child's cheek who had a seductive sleeping face (well at least in the demon king's mind) and snored silently.

"You are so tempting you know. How I have been able to hold myself from my desire to mark you as mine, I will never know." Alfred muttered and shook his head. A smirk formed on his pale white skin and he chuckled darkly.

"But I know that I will not deprive myself of you any longer." He whispered and shook awake Arthur gently. Arthur slowly started to wake up and smiled loosely towards Alfred. He was still tired but not too much.

"Did you sleep well Arthur?" Alfred asked having a fond smile on his face, hiding the fact that he was smirking inwardly and was planning on ravishing his little brother. Arthur nodded slightly and snuggled closer to his brother; wrapping his small tail around Alfred's.

"Yes...big brother?" Arthur question looking up towards Alfred who only hummed.

"Yes Arthur?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow as Arthur started blushing.

"H-How d-does one...b-become a-another's mate?" Arthur question hesitantly. Alfred's tail stiffened and squeezed Arthur's tail lightly before he controlled his excitement. Smiling as if nothing was wrong Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's hip and chuckled.

"Do you want me to teach you Artie? Do you want me to be your mate?" Alfred asked not really giving the latter an option in this. He was going to claim the child and he'll be _**damned**_ if he let Arthur go. Arthur nodded and looked at Alfred with his slightly glowing forest green eyes with excitement.

"P-Please big brother! I-I...I wish to be your mate!" Arthur declared with pleading. How could Alfred say no to destroying the only bit of innocence the young demon child had?

"As you wish _my dearest little brother_." And with that Alfred let go of the child's face and threw off the duvet startling the latter slightly. His wings stretched out fully and his tail kept a grip on Arthur's for reassurance.

"B-Big brother?" Arthur asked so innocently it should have been wrong. Even for a demon. But to Alfred, it made just made the act more sinfully good. Alfred sighed blissfully and leaned down so his lips where at Arthur's ear.

"_Hush my dear brother, for tonight I will teach you the pleasures of beings a demon."_ Alfred whispered huskily to Arthur and ripped open the child's crimson button up shirt revealing the sensual alabaster colored chest that belong to the small demon. Alfred licked his lips as he lifted his face up to see the soft skin and purred when he saw the pale pink nipples that belong to the demon. His glasses hung low on his nose bridge and he hadn't noticed it. As he went to take in one of the nipples he heard Arthur hiss (which was new to the demon king) and realized that the coldness from his black steel framed square glasses had touched the warm skin. He chuckled and pulled took them off while one had started toying with Arthur's left pink bud.

"A-Ah...b-big b-brother~ A-Ah!" Arthur moaned out and panted as Alfred kept rolling the harden bud in between his index finger and thumb. Alfred kept his smirk and quickly moved his face back towards the latter's chest. He took in the other nub that had been payed no attention into his mouth and started to suck on it lightly before biting on it and rolling in with his teeth. Arthur moaned out even more and his small wings started to spas out in pleasure but caused pain for the boy as they were being crushed underneath him. Alfred hadn't notice and kept toying with the boy's nipples, changing up and started to suck on the other perky nipple.

"N-Nya~! B-Big..b-brother~! M-More..~" Arthur mewled out as he felt Alfred move down from his chest. His eyes widen when he heard another ripping sound and soon he no longer had his black shorts nor his briefs.

"You're so cute like this Arthur...I'll make you feel even better." Alfred said staring at Arthur with his alluring ocean blue eyes with held a tint of red in them. Arthur shivered at the way his older brother was looking at him but soon Alfred took in the child's member into his mouth and started sucking it, drawing out high pitch mewls from the succubus. Arthur was about to say something when he felt a lubricated finger circle his small ass hole.

"B-Big brother?" He naively said. Alfred just hummed but noticed how painfully bent his wings were and so he pulled away from the child's dick and lifted him up.

"Fold your wings Arthur, otherwise it'll hurt okay?" Alfred said as he was fighting to suppress his need to claim the succubus drily. Arthur nodded and folded his small wings, causing them to fade back into his skin and disappear, though his tail and horns were still out. Alfred smiled and slowly slipped his index finger inside of the tight, warm and wet hole that was Arthur's ass. He groaned blissfully as he wondered how good it would feel to have his dick inside of Arthur if he was already this deliciously tight just around one finger.

"A-Ah~! I-It h-hurts!" Arthur whined out as tears of pain started to appear in the corners of the child's eyes.

"Don't worry Arthur. The pain will go away soon okay?" Alfred said reassuringly and slipped in a second lubricated finger and started to scissor the tight entrance. Arthur was the tightest person Alfred had ever dealt with and was glad that this succubus was going to be his. _And his alone._ Arthur moaned and a blush finally started to appear on his porcelain cheeks. He started twitching and his tail squeezed Alfred's tail harder as the pleasure started sparking up his spine. Alfred was about to insert a third finger when someone knocked on the wooden door.

"Alfred-sama. There is someone here who wishes to see you." Kiku said with anger evident in his tone, which was a shock really since the demon usually never showed emotion. Alfred growled as he was still dressed (asides from his tie being loosened and his black suit being unbutton from the upper buttons) and he was so close on taking his little brother's sweet, tight ass.

"Who the hell da-"

"_**Arufureddo. Damare fakku. Ukuraina-san ga kaettekita!**_" Kiku shouted in the mother tongue he used when he was a human. Alfred realized that he had to go because once Kiku lost his calm, you knew something was wrong. Especially when he heard Ukuraina because that meant the old demon lord's sister came back from her hiding to say something to him. He growled and sighed as he looked down to the flushed face of his little brother who was confused on what was happening and was scared from Kiku shouting since he had never heard the Japanese demon raise his voice like that. Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead then cheek.

"Stay here and wait for me. I will be back to teach you how to become someones mate alright?" He whispered to Arthur and the small red-head nodded. Though hesitantly and frightened. He did. Alfred sighed in annoyance and got up from the king sized mattress and slipped on his black bomber jacket that he took off when he first slipped Arthur into his bed. He put his shoes on as well and walked towards the door. He looked back one more time to see the heated face of the young succubus and winked at the child before opening the door and walked out.

* * *

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

* * *

"What are you doing here _Katyusha._" Alfred spat out in distaste of the sliver haired pixie hair cut, Ukrainian demon. She was dressed in black turtle neck and black jeans. Her wings folded behind her but her ram curled horns were still out and so was her tail. She just smiled and tilted her head with a playful shrug.

"Why indeed am I here?" Katyusha said playfully which caused Alfred to growl at the traitor.

"Stop being a bitch and tell me why the fuck are you here in the very place you are _**forbidden**_ to ever enter again." Alfred said through his gritted teeth. He was trying to hold back from tearing apart the succubus with a very large bust but he knew he had to keep it together. After all she was the only one who could tell her why Ivan hadn't fought to his full ability the day he challenged him.

"Fine fine. You are not very much fun as you were before. The reason why I am here is to personally tell you how much of a _**moronic imbecile**_ you **are**."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Arufureddo. Damare fakku. Ukuraina-san ga kaettekita! = Alfred. Shut the fuck up. Ukraine-san is here! (? I think! please tell me if this is wrong!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FINALLY UPDATED! XD Happy birthday Dad! Hope you're having fun sexing up mom! ^W^  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. You should know that by now. It is own by Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Page count: 5  
Words: 3638**

* * *

Ivan chuckled as he met up with his older sister, Katyusha.

"Здрастуй брат. How are you this afternoon?" Katyusha asked with her smile that drove incubuses mad. Ivan chuckled at the question and licked his lips.

"I am doing very well my dear sister. _Very well indeed_." He said snickering at the thought that soon he was going to be able to pick the ripen fruit of his labor. He had worked so hard after all, tracking that archangel and ambushing him; risking life and limb for the upper hand in the two worlds and having to have a quiet delectable toy. Katyusha laughed and began to look as truly psychotic as she was. Her eyes glowing and her sadistic snicker ever so apparent.

"So my dear brother, what is your wish?" She asked knowing that her brother would need help to get what he seeked. Ivan hummed and smiled childishly at her.

"Distract the demon king while I take what is rightfully mine, my dear sister." He asked of her knowing fully well that she would never hesitate to grant his wish. She was the one who corrupted him after all and their youngest sister Natalya. Though Natalya hadn't deserved being damned, she was but only for the fact that when Katyusha died and turned into a succubus, she attacked Natalya's guardian angel who was taking Natalya's soul into the gates of heaven. Katyusha chuckled and nodded.

"That will be very easy my dear brother. I love to toy with that stupid demon. Especially since he destroyed our life's in our own realms." Katyusha said sighing in annoyance and batted her wings. Ivan chuckled softly and nodded.

"Then let's go." And with that he snapped his fingers and disappeared, allowing Katyusha to use her own method of transporting which was spinning around in a circle and disappearing with a flash of smoke.

* * *

"What do you mean I am an imbecile?" Alfred growled out as he barred his canines to elder succubus who merely laughed at the demons stupidity.

"What do you think I mean brat? I mean exactly what I told you. You are a mere imbecile! Ha! How you became the demon king makes me laugh." Katyusha sneered out with a disgusted look. Kiku's normally dull golden brown eyes turned red in fury of what the insolent (in his mind) succubus said. He hissed towards the female and was getting ready to draw out a demon blade that would finally end the life of the female when she chuckled.

"What is so funny _Katyusha_." He spat out as his wings appeared and spread to their full span, as a warning sign that he was getting furious with every passing moment.

"What's funny? Oh it's just the fact that you think you can kill me!" She chuckled out and put a snow white hand to her mouth as to try to hide her ever growing haughty smirk. Kiku snapped then and there as he used his inhumane speed and pinned the succubus to the wall of the palace and placed his dagger on her neck and steadily adding pressure to the jugular vein. With the blade that was created with the blood of an angel, blessed steal bathed in holy water and blessed by the Pope. Katyusha kept chuckling even though it was drawing a few drops of her black blood to ooze out from her neck. Kiku kept slowly adding pressure to the neck as she stared at him.

"Keep doing it Kiku. I feel pleasure with every bit of pressure~ But I warn you now my dear; kill me now and my dearest demon king will never find out the answer to the question he seeks." She said and automatically Alfred stopped hissing in anger.

"Stop it Kiku." Alfred commanded as he started walking towards the pair. Kiku hesitated but stopped his actions. Alfred glared at the succubus who kept her haughty look.

"Speak now you harlot unless you want me to destroy your damn bastard brother." Alfred spat out towards Katyusha who hissed at him for calling her brother a bastard.

* * *

"Says the demon who was the child of a unwanted bonding." Katyusha spat out at the pure blooded demon who was so close to releasing all hell on her from that comment. "But because you are so hot-tempered I will tell you why you, mister middle rank demon, defeated the titan lord of the damned."

Ivan smiled as he spotted the small redheaded succubus in the mess of the red silk duvet. He sniffed the air slightly and his smile turned into a smirk as he smelled the scent of arousal and slick from the younger hellion.

"Ah it looks like the demon king was already toying with my precious gift. I just hope that I came in time to stop him from devouring what is rightfully mine." He whispered and walked towards the bed. Arthur was shaking underneath the bedsheets as he was wanting, no _needing_, Alfred to fill his leaking and twitching hole. All of a sudden he sensed a powerful and _wonderfully _arousing dominating scent coming his way but it wasn't what he was used to. It wasn't Alfred. It was someone with more..._power_ and just raw _dominance _flowing through their blood. He wriggled up from the middle of the mattress and peeked over from his duvet to see a silver-haired incubus sitting on the side of the bed. The unnamed incubus smiled gently towards the succubus. Arthur was afraid because Alfred never let any other incubus' come near him since he always told him they were 'dangerous beings if they are not family' and so he became afraid of them.

"W-Who are..you?" Arthur asked meekly towards Ivan who chuckled softly and caressed the boys cheek.

"I am Ivan Мое дорогое дитя." Ivan said staring gently towards the young child and allowed his amethyst to glow causing the succubus to blush. "_And I am here to reclaim you, my dear Arthur._" He whispered as he leaned towards Arthur and spoke into his ear before pinning him onto the bed. Arthur shivered at the sheer dominance and complied with what Ivan was doing. Though in his mind he didn't want to do it for he really only wanted to be taught the method of bonding and becoming ones mate by Alfred, he still let his body be controlled by the heated touches Ivan gave his body for lust over took his brain. He was a lust demon after all.

"A-Ah...I-Ivan~? I-I feel...warm.." Arthur moaned out as Ivan started sucking on his neck leaving behind a very visible purple mark. Ivan chuckled at the child and kissed him on the lips before pulling away and going to tease the hellions small and perky pale pink nipples, which caused Ivan's penis to harden from arousal.

"Don't worry Arthur. It's supposed to feel that way." He uttered after he stopped sucking on the right nipple before he switched to the left one. Arthur arched his back from the stimulation and let a high pitched moan escape his mouth.

"A-Ah~! M-More~~"

* * *

"The reason why you defeated my dearest brother was because when he was fighting you he was weak from corrupting Arthur enough to turn him into demon. Surprisingly enough that stupid child was very hard to change since he was going to be the future archangel. After he changed Arthur he was going to carry him back to the palace but then Francis, that stupid son of a bitch-" Katyusha sneered "-had to come back for his precious little brother and caused Ivan to drop Arthur. Luckily as they fought Natalya and I were able to retrieve the little mongrel but of course I hadn't counted on you _fucking_ my little sister and ruining our plans!" She hissed out spitting at the demon king who growled in response.

"First of all you little tramp-" Alfred snapped. "-I never slept with your damn sister. Second of all, how the fuck is that even possible!? Last I heard was that the new archangel died when he was inside of hi-"

"Inside of his mothers womb. Yeah you little dumb fuck. One needs to be fucking dead in order to become an angel or demon; have you forgotten that my dear king." She said mockingly towards her monarch. "Anyways. She betrayed me and so I fought her as well but alas she beat me. With her crippled wing she managed to fly towards the palace walls and dropped him in a safe spot before collapsing hencing why you found both of them there."

* * *

Ivan loved the little "Ohh's~!" "Ah's~!" and "N-No's~!" he received from the young succubus.

"I think I should stop being so mean and give you want you want да?" Ivan said giggling slightly from the nod he was receiving form the panting, drooling mess that was Arthur. He sighed in happiness as he was finally getting revenge and what he was after the whole time. He licked his fingers and placed one near the tight entrance and teased it slightly, drawing out a moan from the succubus. He chuckled and inserted one finger and remembered why it had been so easy to slip it in. He tried another causing Arthur to want more even though with the pleasure it brought on, it also brought pain. Ivan slipped in three and started to prob around until he found the child's prostate and grinned. After several minutes worth of high-pitched screams for more, Ivan pulled his fingers out and kissed Arthur deeply with his tongue which the child responded to and entangled his own tongue with Ivan's. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. Pumping it slightly before he thrust into the no longer virgin hole.

* * *

"Alright you mangy mutt. Why the hell should I consider keeping you alive any longer after you told me that stupid reason on why Ivan lost the fight." Alfred said trying to keep out the excitement in his voice on being able to rip apart Katyusha soon. He just had to be a patient. Katyusha rolled her pretty mix of dark violet and cerulean eyes and sighed.

"You really are a fucking idiot." She snarled out before shaking her head. "If Arthur ever. _**Ever**_. Remembers what his purpose at life was, then he will kill you and make sure all of underworld is destroyed" Katyusha said half telling the truth to buy some more time for her younger brother.

* * *

"A-AH!" Arthur screamed out as Ivan finally entered him. Though he had preparation, it still stung. But it was a good stinging sensation and he seeked more of it. He didn't even know that he was unconsciously moving his own hips by his own while Ivan was fighting hard not to just mercilessly fuck the poor succubus' brains out.

"M-More! Please more! Of please Ivan! M-More!" Arthur pleaded as he wanted to be filled even more. _'What?...n-no..please no...I don't want to be filled by you! Only big brother Al!'_ Arthur screamed mentally but his body didn't listen as he just needed something. Needed some sort of fulfillment to cure the want. Ivan obeyed the pleads and pulled out so that only his head was still in before he slammed his hips into the smaller latter's frame and gripped his hips.

"So tight..." Ivan groaned out in pleasure and started to thrust rapidly and deeply into the young child's ass. He placed his face in Arthur's shoulder as he grunted from the warmth and softness of the tight asshole. Before long he felt Arthur tighten around his dick and instantly knew that the hellion was close to his climax. Natural and expected of course as he was virgin but Ivan was no were near completion. Arthur gripped on to the bed sheets as he felt an unfamiliar clench in his abdomen and soon he saw white as Ivan struck his prostate, finishing him off right then and there.

"A-Ah~! I-I...I-I l-love this~!" Arthur screamed out as he came. He wanted a little break but his body said otherwise and so did Ivan because the Russian incubus kept thrusting into the child who felt as he was about to bleed. Ivan didn't care as he just wanted to stay in this warmth for as long as he could because it brought pleasure that no other demon has given him.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping along with moans, groans and the screams coming from Arthur. The smell of sex filled the air as Ivan pulled out his penis which was leaking pre-cum and flipped Arthur so he was bent over before he knelled behind him and entered him again causing an erratic breath to come from the redhead as he wasn't used to such position. Ivan kept a bruising grip on Arthur's slender hips and started pounding into the abused and stretched asshole which still managed to feel tight. At this point Arthur was drooling from all the stimulation in his backside and came for a second time without warning but this time Ivan felt like he was close as well.

"A-Arthur..." He moaned out as he kept slamming inside. He quickly pulled out causing a disappointed moan to be released from Arthur's petite lips. Ivan knotted outside of the warm hole and started coming in high rations causing Arthur to lick his lips at the sight. Ivan noticed and chuckled.

"What do you want my dear?" He asked and was surprised at the answer.

"Milk." Arthur mumbled before he grabbed Ivan's knotting penis and licked the weeping head before he took it inside and started to drink the seamen. Now Ivan would never really blush at such sexual actions since most of the girls in the whorehouses would do the same thing but as Arthur did the action, he just couldn't get the erotic sight out of his mind. He laced his hands in Arthur's hair and kept the younger demons head down on his dick. Arthur had his eyes closed as he was drinking the white milky substance and enjoyed it, he loved the salty and bitter taste the cum had. Soon when the knot disappeared he licked his lips with pleasure and Ivan pulled him up into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Сладких снов моя дорогая. Сегодня вы будете чувствовать небольшую боль, но это будет стоит." Ivan whispered to the hellion who was starting to fall asleep and his hand that was petting his head started to glow with a soft bright green hue, casting a spell on Arthur. As Arthur fell into his slumber Ivan smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I think Alfred will try to murder me for taking your virginity and being so close to marking you as mine and even impregnating you while you were in heat. It was worth it though. You were so tight and cute da?" Ivan said chuckling before stroking the latter's cheek. "At least you were mine for a night." He said awaiting for the king to enter his bed chambers to finally bed his to-be-mate only to find that he was already sexed up and taken of his virginity. Though the spell he cast on Arthur would bring certain happiness to Alfred.

* * *

"But then again I guess you could just sit there on your ass and watch everyone die as your precious slut of a brother kills everyone and then you can cause the archangel to fall. It is a pleasure to dirty an angel after all. Especially a high up archangel like himself. Burning his wings and crushing the bones while ripping of his halo, then tearing off those pathetic feathery wings and burning the base of it before watching the new and improved wings sprout out causing him to scream out in pain as blood flows out and his horn sprouting~!" Katyusha said with a squeal as she bit down on her lower lip showing her small fangs. Alfred was about to attack her but she continued.

"Just imagine what pain he will go through while you're fucking him and all his good is draining out of him as his light is being ripped out~! Oh how he'll hate you and then will abandon you and cheat on you sinc-" Katyusha was cut off by a stinging sensation she felt in her abdomen. She looked down to see something wet stain her turtle neck and saw the handle of a blade along with a snow white hand with black finger nails holding it. She started to shake and cough before she looked to see who had just stabbed her. To her surprise it wasn't Kiku; it was Natalya. Her head was down and she kept it down as she was standing there as still as a rock.

"W-Why..?" Katyusha whispered as she was losing life to the holy blade. Natalya looked up with a rare sympathetic smile and shook her head.

"Таму што мая сястра...т-ты мне балюча ... і старэйшы брат Іван...Прашу прабачэння, але я не магу дазволіць вам больш жыць...калі ласка, даруй мяне...калі ласка..." Natalya whispered before pulling out the dagger that she stole from Kiku as he was going to lunge at her and stabbed her in the heart causing Katyusha to scream before her eyes rolled completely back and slammed the back of her head to the wall. Her body started to spas before going limp. Natalya let a tear of blood roll down her cheek before pulling the dagger out of her older sisters chest and held onto it tightly. Kiku sighed and went to console the succubus while Alfred shook his head and went towards his bedroom. He couldn't console the female because if he did then he would get flash backs of his parents who almost killed Arthur when they found out he kicked them out for him. He tried to get rid of those thoughts as he remembered that his lovely petite and virgin brother was doting on him, naked, in his bed and wanting to be filled. Instantly he had a hard on. He licked his lips as he could just imagine how he would thrust into that tight ass and claim him after he knotted so he would coat the inner walls with his seed and keep mating with his mate until Arthur only smelled of him and was pregnant. Smirking with his head low he made his way towards the corridor that held his room. As he was in front of his chamber door he sensed something was off. Someone powerful was inside his room. And with his mate! Growling Alfred kicked open his door and smelled something that angered him. Sex. Sex and Arthur's own scent was heavy in the room. Arthur's scent mixed with sex was something not wanted since it was not his own scent and he walked into the bedroom to see something that made his blood boil. Ivan in bed with his Arthur. _**Naked. **_He walked swiftly towards the awake Russian who smirked as he saw the demon king who was out for blood.

"Privet Alfred." Ivan said with a smile and Alfred only glared at him with his glowing demonic red eyes that replaced his normally deep ocean blue eyes. Alfred grabbed Ivan by his neck and threw him across the room to the wall and sneered at him.

"You fucking cunt. You will fucking die for taking my mate from me!" Alfred shouted before picking up the groaning incubus as he pinned him to the wall with his right hand and squeezed his throat tightly. Ivan managed to smile at the violent actions that the king even though he was being prevented to breathe. Even if he was able to live with no need to breathe and close to immortality, he could still be killed by the demonic king because he was in his king mode. A mode where anything could be killed by the demon king. Even gods.

"I will fucking end you and make sure that you will die a slow-" A tighter squeeze with claws sinking into his skin causing black blood to seep out. "-and painful death." He whispered before punching him in his gut. "No one fucks with my mate and gets away with it." He said before opening his mouth and tilted it to Ivan's neck. He bit into it not noticing his smile when he saw Arthur starting to grip onto the bed sheets and toss in the bed. Alfred sunk his fangs into his neck and tore out a chunk of his neck before spitting it out to the floor. His mouth covered in the black demonic blood and he wanted to cause more damage to the demon. He placed his hands on Ivan's right arm and was about to tear it off when all of a sudden he felt someone wrap their arms around his torso and press against him.

"Play with me~_ Big~ Bro~ Ther~_"

* * *

**Hehehehe..part 4 will come soon enough! Just wait my pretties! XD sorry If I teased you so much with this! Thinking it was the ending! NOT! HEHEHEHE sorry It took so long to just update with this and then find out there's another part. Until we meet again my dear readers! ;D Hasta luego!**

**-Mely**


End file.
